Werewolf Manor
by Smokeylover
Summary: Left by her father in the woods, Astrid sets out to live her life with her friend in beast form.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Astrid,and I am sixteen.

My father is Godwin, the leader of Jorrvaskr. My mother is Olla - she is a healer.

And my younger brother is Hava. We don't go to the market very often, because my Father hunts and he takes me with him. As we ride off in to the distance, I hear a thundering roar. Then a big bear jumps right in front of me.

My father shoots it, and it falls to the ground, dead. We cook its meat and we carry on hunting. Then we come to a cliff side and my father tells me to climb it - so I do. Up there is a pearl cave. I look down below. My father nods at me.

I'm stuck there with just the wild bear as my father rides off. I start to cry as I walk along the cliff. Then, I hear a growl. A young man is standing behind me - well I think he is. He is in the form of a beast as he is changed back to a human being. He puts his paw on my shoulder and I turn to see his face.

I gasp.

"You're a werewolf!" I shudder.

"Yes I am, and you are Astrid, aren't you? Why are you here?" he says softly.

"I am, and how do you know my name? My father left me here." I say.

"Come with me."

I follow him, he takes me to a cave where there is a whole little village. Then he gives me a drink. It looks like wine, so I sip it. "What is this?" I say, puzzled.  
"It's werewolf blood. You're now a werewolf." he says.

I tip the blood on the floor as I feel the change coming. "What are you doing to me? Why? I hate you! You're the worst!" I cry, as I rip my stuff off. The fur comes through my skin like blades. As I crave blood, I run out of the cave to see a deer. I jump on it and sink my teeth in it. I eat its flesh, rip skin from bone.


	2. Chapter 2

Not brilliant I know, but who cares :)

* * *

I have got used to being a wolf now, it seems fine, but all of the villager's don't seem to like me. The people in my village said to the young man, "Why can't we just kill her? She would taste nice."

I'm sure he just keeps saying she won't. Anyway, I just hunt alone now.

I wake up and feel a slight drip on my nose but as I wipe it away, I notice it is blood. My nose is bleeding. I find a big leaf it is pretty clean so I hold it to my nose. After a bit it stops but as I climb back to bed, I wake the young man. He asks why I was up so early. I say to him quietly, "My nose was bleeding so I went to get a leaf over there…Oh by the way, I didn't ask before but, what is your name?"

"Valgard, that is my name."

"Okay," I say, as I climb back into bed. I suddenly say to him, "I want to go home, Valgard. I'm lonely."

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You turn into a wolf by night. If a guard catches you, you're their food."

I put my head to my hands and I cry, but unbeknownst to him I do have a plan to get home.

That night I turn into a wolf. I try to fling my hooded cape on me and I set off. Soon I am down the cliff side. I carry on till it is morning then I made camp. I set up a fire and make myself a hut. It is terrible but it will have to do. Again at night I set off.

When I stop and make a another camp, I get awaken as I grab my axe. I saw a face I remembered - I put the axe down.

It was Valgard.

He seemed cross. He shouted, "Astrid, you fool! You could have died by now! I was worried sick!

"I - I love you."

That is it. I run off till it is night, but I do not stop. I carry on until I come to the gates. I gasp... I am home.

As I walk in and get to my house I hear a scream. It sounded like Valgard but I did not care - I was home! I ran to the door I knocked and my mother opened it as she saw me she screamed in delight. She hugged me and called for my dad and little brother they hugged me too.

I said to my father, "Why did you leave me there?"

My mother heard and shouted at him.


	3. Chapter 3

So let's get this straight, my father is trying to get rid of me, but I don't why. Like last week, he attacked someone and blamed it on me! I was sent to the Jarl and put into a small dusty cell that smelled like rotten eggs. The week before, he abandoned me in a dark, big, wolf-infested forest. But I can't get my head around it - I have not done anything wrong at all. Unless it is because I told on him tomy mother or something, but he should have known I would, right?

So tonight, I awake to find myself in a dark, moonlit place. I am outside in the middle of nowhere. My father has clearly dragged me out here, I know it. I slowly get to my feet, feeling tired and cold. I walk towards the bandit tower. I pull out my silver sword slowly and walk towards their door, I place my freezing hand on the door knob, and twist it open. I grab one of the guards and thrust my sword right though her stomach. As she falls to the ground, I pull it out, dripping with her crimson blood.

I creep to the next room, the door is locked, so I reach in to my rucksack and pull out a lock pick. I put the lock pick in the key hole, turning it at different angles and jabbing my sword point, making the lock rattle. I am evidently not too skilled in lock picking.

Finally, it opens. There is a tall and muscly man fast asleep. He snores loudly, his revolting stench passing through my nostrils. I slit his throat before he could make a move, he gurgles and blood pours from his mouth. I spit on his ugly face before storming out of the room. As I leave, I take one look at his body. Dead and cold.

I can't help thinking about Valgard. Where is he? I hear the words he shouted as I left him.

Then, as I walk across towards the dark forest, I see a crumpled letter.

This is what it says:

To Astrid,

I have been spotted by vampires passing by. They are taking me to the vampire place to be someone they feed off.

I'm sorry I said I loved you. I know it came out of nowhere, I just thought you might have felt the same. But I see that you don't, so never mind.

- Valgard

I bend down. My mind is well full of Valgard's face, his words playing over and over.

I faint.

15 minutes later, I awake. It's nearly dawn as I walk towards the middle of the forest. I climb the biggest oak tree in the forest to see if I can see the way out, and I do. A narrow path leading to a lake with a stone bridge.

I remember when I was ten, and I went fishing with my father. it was just outside Riverwood. We caught pink salmon - I loved it there.

"I am going to live here when I'm grown up," I used to say every time we went. I had a friend - Drífa - she lived in Riverwood. I used to see her on fishing day. She still lives in Riverwood, I think. I remember the house that she lived in.

As I walk towards the exit, I hear my name. I turn around to see Drífa with a hunting bow.

"Drífa! You're here!" I exclaim.

"Well, yes. That's not important though - I have some answers for you, like why your dad left you and stuff. I will tell you when we go to my place." she tells me. As we walk down the lonely path, Drífa passes me a painting of painting looks just like her - her pale face, her dark brown eyes, her long brown hair that blows in the wind, with her silver hunting bow with an arrow ready to strike.

"I love it, thanks."

"Your father said I would see you out here. He was right, and he told me everything." We are now in Riverwood. I see the blacksmith and all sorts. A food shop with ice buns. In the shop, she buys me a bun to eat.

It's lovely and sweet - the best bun I have ever tasted. As we reach her door, I stop and say, "You have moved house have you?"

"No, I'm just staying at my grandmother's house."

As she opens the old door, a scream comes from it. "HELP ME! HELP! GUARD, HELP!" Drífa opens the door quickly to see a bandit in the room with a knife to her grandmother's neck.

I quickly run out of the door. "Guards! Help this old lady! She is going to die if you don't hurry! Help!" A guard hears me and quickly comes over. As we run in to the house, the guard points an arrow to the bandits neck and lets go. It's so fast, the bandit is on the hard floor, dead as a doornail hit by a hammer 200 times.

As we walk into her room, her grandma shouts, "Thank you, you saved my life!" She gives me a few gold coins. I gasp when I walk into her room - there is a double bed and a golden chest of drawers. It's wonderful, with paintings of wolves and landscapes and clothes and lots more. It's way better than my room.

I slowly sit on her bed. At this moment, I hear a voice outside her house. It was like a wolf talking - that's the only way I can describe it.

I run to the broken window. It is a man in beastform. As a silver arrow hits its neck, I stop dead in my tracks. It is one of my kind, I realise.

I fall to the wooden floor, my hands to my face as I cried my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

So a quick catch up a week ago, I was crying my eyes out because I knew that the wolf is Valgard's brother, Kalkéi. A young man with deep blue eyes that you can get lost in, and long black hair. He wore a blue tunic and bright silver armour.

As I walk through the forest I hear a voice. "Come on wolf boy, we got to get you back now to Snapleg Cave, or else we'll get punished."  
Suddenly, I hear Valgaurd's voice "No! You'll never take me back there...And who you calling wolf boy, vamp breath! You guys are bitches."

I feel for my sword, I place my warm hand on the top and silently pull it out. I follow the vampires to the edge of the forest, where they stop to make camp.

They tie Valgaurd to a tree with heavy iron chains, weighing him down. I am suprised to see that his eyes aren't filled with fear, but with despair.

I climb a tall tree so I will not be seen trying to help Valgard. I get a closer look at the vampires, one was tall slender and blood all over her lips. She had a tight dress and a breast plate, her dark brown hair put up in a ponytail. The other was a male, he had short black hair and a red tunic with old armour.  
After a while, they go in to their tent and everything is quiet.  
I am too afraid to climb from the tree. I'm worried that if I climb down they'll rip me to pieces. I decide it is wise to sleep until daylight, where vampires are most vulnerable. I rest my head against the thick branch of the tree, slowly drifting into a restless sleep.

When I wake up, they are pulling hard Valgaurd's chains , waking him harshly.  
I silently climb down from the tree just as they're leaving. I silently follow but I'm not looking where I'm going and I fall into a rabbit trap.

I'm hanging helpless in a tall tree. It seems like hours and hours as I dangle by my leg. I start to feel dizzy and all the blood rushes to my head, I feel myself going red as I black out.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter :( I'm boring, I'm sorry! SHOOOOT MEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

TOBUSCUS! Hi guys, new chapter! :D

* * *

I have been knocked out for a while, as I have just come to my senses. I had a weird dream: I was in a meadow and I was lying in the dark green grass with all the blue bells, but then it started to get dark. I was surrounded by trees and it was raining. I heard cackling and footsteps, I was helpless. I tried to run, but there was no way out. I pushed against the trees, it was no good. I fell, and the footsteps were getting closer and closer. As I shut my eyes I got grabbed and chains were wrapping me up – I was their dinner.

When I wake up I was in a hut. I'm lying by the fire and a little voice says, "Daddy, is she dead? Please say she isn't! We have lost mother in this hut, I don't want another death." He wraps his arm around his father's neck and I stumble to my feet. The boy gasps in delight when he sees me stand straight, wrapping his tiny arms around my legs.  
"I knew you weren't dead! Thank Mara for your safety." He giggles as I poke and tickle his belly. I turn to his father, his eyes filled with comfort.

"We thought you weren't going to make it," he chuckles, patting my shoulder. "My name is Akorn, and this is Jacob." He says, gesturing towards his tiny son.

"You were very brave. You didn't cry at all when we put the ointment on." I feel happy, he is like my brother. I rub my eyes is this reality? "I have one thing to ask, Akorn: have you seen a tall man with a blue tunic brown hair? He was in chains and had been abused by a women and a pale man with yellow eyes?"

"I saw a figure but they were long gone, sorry. Oh, what's your name?"

"Astrid". I walk over to the fire I sat down with my legs crossed Akorn gave me some bread and cheese with a small glass of ale.

I slowly drink the ale and start to pack my things. Jacob asks where I was going. I say, "To find someone who has got kidnapped by vampires."

Akorn says, "He would come and help me kill them, as my wife was killed by those creatures."

Jacob says, "Do I have to stay with grandma again?" His eyes are filled with plead. I feel bad that he couldn't come with us. "Can I come, daddy?"

"I don't see why not." Akorn says.

The young boy grins, letting out a small squeal. "Yay! Thank you, I promise to kill all of those sick vampires. I'm a trained professional!" Jacob hugs my legs again, and I ruffle his spiky mahogany hair.

Though, deep inside, I fear for him. I have no way of knowing what this 'battle' may bring. I only wish for his safety and nothing more.

* * *

Meow


End file.
